


Written In The Stars

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Constellations, M/M, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>summary:</b> this is based on <a href="http://bennyphantom.tumblr.com/post/126238637025/do-you-see-him-lion-yes-cub-i-do-hes-so-far">this drawing</a> by bennyphantom and all credit goes to them (the drawing is the summary sorry i couldn’t not)<br/>-<br/>“He’s so far away,” he mumbles. “Why do I feel I know him?”</p><p>The lion solemnly straightens, staring at the bear with him. He wants to reach out and grab the stars, pull the bear and the human closer to him, but he knows he can’t.</p><p>“You knew him once.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Written In The Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bennyphantom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bennyphantom).



There isn’t a lot that he remembers. He remembers a ferris wheel and the view, and stars. He thinks stars are pretty, and lovely. They remind him of brown spots somewhere and a familiar scent, but every time he chases it it fades away.

He sees a lot of stars nowadays. When he first came here, he thought he was dreaming; there was a lion roaring in the sky, its mane shaking. He had reached out and touched it, and now all he sees are stars.

He sees animals too, his lion isn’t the only one. He saw a snake once, and a raccoon. He likes looking at them, and at the humans at their side. They’re like him, made of stardust and constellations and he sees flashes of them fly before his eyes whenever he sees one.

A bear isn’t one he’s seen before. He sits down, his lion right next to him, and he asks, “Do you see him, Lion?”

The lion leans into his side, nuzzling the underside of his jaw and purring when he pats his head.

“Yes, cub. I do.”

He looks up at it. The lion never said anything about seeing other constellations as well. He turns back to stare at the bear again. It’s a tiny spot among the stars, he can’t even see the human next to it, but it makes his gut swirl.

“He’s so far away,” he mumbles. “Why do I feel I know him?”

The lion solemnly straightens, staring at the bear with him. He wants to reach out and grab the stars, pull the bear and the human closer to him, but he knows he can’t.

“You knew him once.”

He shoots up, his eyes questioning the lion, but it refuses to look at him. He looks back down, unable to tear his gaze away for longer than a few moments.

“Did I?” he asks. The lion nods.

“Yes, in another life. You called him Dan.”

He sees something flash before him, a boy with curls and freckles and rosy cheeks and smiling and laughter. It leaves when he blinks, together with the warmth he felt.

“And what did he call me?” he asks, his voice suddenly trembling.

“Phil.”

He shapes their names with his mouth. They sound like they belong together.

“Can we go over to them?”

The lion shakes his head, its mane tickling his jaw. He absentmindedly scratches its head. It feels like he belongs here, in the stars, but he wants to see that boy, Dan.

“We can’t, cub.”

“Why not?”

The lion looks at him when his voice cracks. His muscles are trembling with the effort to stay in place. He wants to see the human, wants to see what flashes he would bring, if he would feel warm again.

“Because you knew him in another life.”

The lion walks away and he follows it. He looks back once over his shoulder, to look at the bear. He swears he almost sees a human with curls.

The lion growls impatiently and he turns back, forgetting all about the boy. His lion is all he needs.

 

* * * * *

 

“Why is he walking away?” he softly asks his bear, looking up at the lion. The bear smiles sadly, nudging its nose into his palm. He lets him.

“Because he knows you.”

**Author's Note:**

> so i know this was really fucking short but i saw that drawing and i just had to write it. i’m sorry if this isn’t what u expected bc i suck


End file.
